Gabriela did 56 more push-ups than Ashley at night. Ashley did 18 push-ups. How many push-ups did Gabriela do?
Answer: Ashley did 18 push-ups, and Gabriela did 56 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $18 + 56$ push-ups. She did $18 + 56 = 74$ push-ups.